


天作之合（下）

by AngelinaSolar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi, 主从 - Freeform, 互攻, 但是黑魔真的很棒啊, 全固定队x黑魔, 召唤x黑魔, 召黑武僧3P, 基本就是ALL黑魔, 壁尻, 妖异x黑魔, 打完TAG突然开始怀疑我写了啥, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaSolar/pseuds/AngelinaSolar
Summary: 物质上被包养的召唤 x 精神上被包养的黑魔
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 召黑 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	天作之合（下）

5

第一次做爱以后，两人明面上的关系并没有改变。黑魔依然是生人勿近、熟人勿扰的阎魔气场。召唤不知道黑魔怎么想，但他自己对现状相当满意。因为黑魔总是把自己捂得严严实实，几乎露不出一寸肌肤，召唤可以趁夜晚尽情地往他身上留印子。每当看见黑魔孑然伫立在战火的夹缝中，漆黑而修长的身形四周冰火盘旋，以一夫当关万夫莫开之势击退敌群，想到他看似禁欲而不可侵犯的外衣下，实则全是吻痕、齿印，有时还有因前一晚纵欲过度微微颤抖的双腿，甚至有召唤故意留在身体里的精液，或者恶意挂上去的小玩具……召唤就燥热难耐，于是在晚上把黑魔操干得更狠。

这份默契实属来之不易。要知道他们前几次做的时候，黑魔依然十分回避，甚至私下里看见召唤就跑。召唤知道是黑魔怕人，再三叮嘱这是你情我愿的事情，不用故意迎合自己，有什么想法就说出来。他也保证不需要黑魔猜自己的心思，如果不高兴绝对不会隐瞒。他耐心劝说了两个星期，终于用绝佳的毅力和床技打动了黑魔。某一天，黑魔被他做到全身脱力以后，第一次没有挣扎着爬起来。他躺在召唤的臂弯里，用沾满了精液的脸颊蹭了蹭召唤的胸口，迷迷糊糊地说：“谢谢。”

召唤的努力血赚不亏。黑魔自从对召唤放开了拘束，时不时不打招呼就来找他，甚至邀请他去约会。约会的内容当然还是做爱。召唤有很多变态的喜好，黑魔则喜欢在以太充足的地方做爱。在黑魔的提议下，他们在黑衣森林鬼宅的地下室、迦巴勒图书馆的禁书库、阿济兹拉的魔科学研究所等等地方野合，盘踞的魔物就权当前戏和热身。召唤有时候让黑魔夹着龙族尺寸和造型的巨大按摩棒战斗，或者因地制宜地捆起他的手脚、让他不借助法杖全凭口诵咒语防御自身。那些小怪不能对两人造成多大威胁。每次清完场地，黑魔身上的薄汗完全来自召唤的情趣，而他自己也已经湿得一塌糊涂。

某个休息日的白天，黑魔轻车熟路地来找召唤，远远就看见召唤卧室的窗帘还没拉开。因为两人做得太爽，黑魔早就拿了召唤的钥匙，他想召唤是不是还没起，就轻轻用钥匙开了门。

门一打开就是扑面而来的腥膻气味。黑魔微怔了一秒，迅速挤进门内反手关好了门。他咽了一口口水，鬼使神差地往卧室的方向挪步子，那扇虚掩的木门缝里，传来更多让他心跳加速的熟悉气味，和两个人纠缠的喘息。

召唤和他们固定队的武僧正在双人羽床上做爱。召唤并没有脱光，在武僧的要求下穿了他平时作战的袍子，他舒服地眯缝着眼睛，在武僧身下放肆地长吟短叹，脚尖紧绷地缠着武僧精干的腰，用足跟捶打着他的尾椎催促他再快一点。武僧则是不着一缕，饱满的肌肉在半透明窗帘透出的光线里闪着阳光般的金色，召唤在上床前逼他打了半个星时的木桩，让每个肌群都得以凸显。

即使黑魔一如既往安静地不发出一点声音，召唤还是敏锐地发现了门外有人。他立刻推了一下武僧，哑着声音喊道：“谁！进来！”

门外哐得一声传来什么东西落地的声音，是黑魔失手打掉了召唤的宝石兽台灯。他缓缓抬起的右手在空中抖动了好久，像是在做一个艰难的抉择。召唤的声音对他仿佛有一种魔力的感召。最终，他缓缓推开了门，僵硬地站在门口。

召唤看见是黑魔，放松下警惕的同时，莫名有种被捉奸在床的感觉。他猛地从床上坐起来，上下打量着黑魔，生怕读错他的意思。

黑魔脸色冰冷，目光在召唤和武僧身上来回徘徊，一般人可能以为他是生气了。但召唤看出那是黑魔尴尬时候的自我防御。正常人撞破情人——哪怕是没有固定关系的炮友——和别人做爱，多少也会尴尬，但最多关心床上有谁，和自己的情人是什么关系。召唤却分明看见黑魔的目光落在武僧一簇簇雕塑似的矫健肌肉上，他自己被掐红的腰上，还有两人肉体的连接部位。黑魔不由自主地看了一会儿，突然被自己喉结的上下滑动惊醒，迅速低下头偏开了视线。

武僧倒是心胸开阔，毕竟在别人家做客，就要随主人方便。他自己把受到冷落的性器握到手里撸了几下，问召唤：“这是谁？”

黑魔的耳根微不可见地红了，只有召唤察觉。他搓了搓手指，是他情动时的下意识动作。召唤细想了一会儿，说：“是我最近认养的新宠物。”他向黑魔随意地招了招手示意他过来，问武僧道：“忘了他今天要来了。介不介意一起做？”

“有什么介意的！”武僧爽快地拍了一下大腿，他细细地上下打量了一番黑魔，喜出望外：“你这个宠物长得很俊啊，好看！”

黑魔倒吸了一口气，表情有些复杂。召唤用眼神示意他没事。黑魔既没穿他平时在固定队作战的衣服，也没带他装饰繁复的咒杖或者旧书，武僧又没见过他的脸，根本就认不出他来。更何况，床上的黑魔和平时反差那么大，如果他和召唤做爱时被队友撞见，哪怕队友知道他的脸，恐怕都没有人会联想到是他。

看到黑魔重又放松下来，召唤也舒了一口气，心底有些滋滋冒泡的喜悦。他知道黑魔的放松完全出于对他的信任，他已经把接下来会经历的一切交到了召唤手上，这个认识让召唤内心膨胀起一种极大的占有欲和满足感。

他扯着黑魔的领子帮他解开衣服，边脱边对武僧补充说：“不光好看，还好干。”

“喔，”武僧咧嘴笑着揉了揉黑魔的头发，这种侍奉客人紧张的小宠物、小奴隶他也不是第一次见，他问召唤：“好兄弟，给干不？”

召唤瞥了一眼黑魔检查他的脸色，才回答：“当然。小宠物就喜欢这样。”

他扒完黑魔的衣服，用手指弹了弹黑魔已经高昂的性器，狡黠地向黑魔笑了笑，然后扑通一下躺回了舒适的羽床上。

他轻轻掰开方才被武僧开发过，还又湿又烫的后穴，用一根手指轻轻画着圈，挑逗黑魔：“你之前不是喜欢看我的屁股？别以为我不知道，直接干进来。”

黑魔的瞳孔一时间有些放大。可召唤的命令已经对他是不动的军令，他的身体明白，只要听从召唤的指挥就能快活，而且召唤一直都没有害过他。他抿着嘴唇，慢慢把性器推了进去。他的尺寸不如武僧的粗，但是比武僧要长，龟头处也更膨大明显。召唤像引颈的天鹅似的，伸长了脖子，高扬着下巴，随着黑魔的进入毫不掩饰地哼吟出声。他用一只手捋过黑魔汗湿的前发，低声道：“随便你想对我做什么，取悦我。”

于是黑魔去舔舐他的下巴，啃咬他的喉结，亲吻他的尖耳朵。那些都是召唤对他做过的事，他业务不熟练，只好努力地学。只是熟悉被使用而不是主动去插入的身体还是隐约空虚，让他不知觉就焦躁起来。

召唤被他毫无技法的口水洗脸弄得发笑，揪着黑魔的头发让他抬起头来，笑嗔道：“你倒是动啊，我脸上有屁股不成？”

“没事，我替他动。”一直在旁边观看的武僧突然发话了。他本来就在等黑魔和召唤就位。此时两个人已经紧密连接在了一起，召唤躺在床上，黑魔跪趴在他身上，武僧攥紧黑魔高高翘起的屁股，直接把阴茎捅了进去。

武僧是个结实的高地男子，性器粗壮且带一点弧度，最适合刺激敏感部位。他甚至都不用特地去找，直径的优势就带给了黑魔碾压式的体验。黑魔不受控制地全身颤抖，身体也往前倾，把他埋在召唤体内的分身捅得更深，于是召唤也舒服地哼出声音。武僧拽着黑魔的屁股来回施力，一次次抽到快要离体又深顶回去。黑魔边承受边被动学习、适应这个节奏，前端也开始深深浅浅地在召唤已然泥泞的穴道里进出，前后敏感部位同步、不间断的刺激让他的呻吟一声高过一声。

武僧情到深处拍了一下黑魔的屁股，黑魔“啊”的一声差点精关失守，得幸于召唤之前拉他做过不少克制的训练，才停下来。召唤享受着他的服务当然不想让黑魔先射，随手拿了一根缎带拴住黑魔的性器，安抚道：“好孩子，我射了就让你去。”武僧觉得有趣，拍打黑魔的手竟然不停了，打完左边打右边，间或揉上几下，不管什么动作都引起黑魔趴在召唤身上剧烈地颤抖和呜咽。

武僧粗喘着气赞叹道：“你这个宠物叫什么名字……哈……说他好干是诋毁了……这简直是宝穴……”

召唤边挨操边揉着黑魔的乳尖回应：“不需要名字，你随便叫就完了，我都喊‘喂’。”

黑魔已经被快感逼得眼前都发白，这两句对话反倒不知怎么的听进去了。外人和召唤正谈论他，却完全不过问他本人的意见，全把他当成一件东西，而且所属权归于召唤。这个脑海中一闪而过的理解带来巨大的心理快感，甚至超过了生理快感。他不需要努力做人，努力融入社会，只需要……

黑魔激烈地干性高潮了。武僧被他突然绞紧蠕动的内壁夹得难忍，掰过黑魔的头来要和他接吻。召唤抬起一只手挡住了。他这段时间已经摸清楚黑魔的喜好，知道黑魔不喜欢接吻，不喜欢和陌生人有任何感情意味的接触。宣布了黑魔是他的宠物，剥夺了黑魔的自主权，就总得拿出主人的表现，对他负责，才能让他对自己死心塌地。

召唤倒是不介意接吻。他自然而然地亲上了武僧，两人夹着中间爽到身体失去控制的黑魔，纵情亲吻。

6

召唤养了个宠物好看又好干的消息，已经传遍了格利达尼亚的冒险者行会。但当事人并不知情，正和召唤以及固定队其他的伙伴一起，在托托·拉克千狱忙着挨操。

暗骑不知怎的在这座废弃监狱的角落里，找到一幢损坏的石砖墙，墙上半人高的位置破了一个圆洞，大小和宽度刚好能卡住黑魔的腰。此时，黑魔趴在洞里，重量全撑在石墙洞上，清冷姣好的面容印满泪痕和精痕，从胸口到腰腹像印章似的盖满召唤的齿印，最旧的已经褪色得只有一点红痕，最新的还瘀着青紫色的血。墙背后，整个固定队的成员正排着队干他。深棕色皮肤的猫魅族战士捞着他紧绷泛红的小腿高速挺动着腰，狠厉的低喘中舒服得竟然发出猫一般的呼噜声。他的阴茎长度只有精灵族的一半，直径却是他们的两倍以上，把黑魔本来紧致的穴口撑开到几乎光滑没有一丝褶纹。龟头上种族天赋的倒刺从黑魔已经无法合拢的小穴里，勾出先前留下的精液，在墙脚下汇成一滩白色的水洼。

召唤显然不用和他们排队，他在墙的另一边享受黑魔的口交。他穿了黑魔最喜欢的那件通灵坎肩，让黑魔把手扶在他的腰上，自己梳理着黑魔的头发，悠然地往黑魔口中挺送。黑魔已经被他调教得极好，舌头全方位地伺候着茎身，喉咙里细小的呻吟牵动口腔深处的震动，带给茎头电流似的快感。但召唤还有些意犹未尽。他突然双手抱住黑魔的头，把他狠狠地锢在了囊袋上，粗长的性器直直抵过会厌软骨，深埋进黑魔的喉咙深处。黑魔露出痛苦的表情，本能的激烈呕吐欲望和窒息让他猛地挣扎起来，被石墙卡住的柔软腰肢不停扭动，连带着后庭的穴壁快速收缩。战士被夹得骂了一声，一个没忍住泄在黑魔身体里。

等在他后面的白魔早就迫不及待，马上扒开挡道的战士，自己捅进去。他边插边舒服地叹气，没多久就把黑魔送上了高潮。他脸上保持着法系治疗者的优雅和矜持，行动上却根本不等黑魔恢复，尽情而缓慢地抽送着自己，享受因高潮和深喉双重刺激而不断颤抖的穴壁。他接过学者递来的笔，往黑魔的大腿根画了一道正字。黑魔的身体已经敏感到，光是被笔尖触碰都会有灭顶的快感，他的大腿上也已经写了好几排正字，是今日被队友内射的次数的总和，涨鼓得仿佛三月身孕的小腹就是这场欢淫的证据。若在平时，他根本承受不住这么多的精液和高潮。多亏队伍里两位顶尖的治疗者不间断地恢复魔法，让他的身体和精神都还能清醒地接收快感。

傲龙族的学者姑娘兴致高涨地摇着尾巴，往她的法典空白页上写写画画。她赞叹地总结着战况：“不愧是白魔哥哥，今天已经是第三次把它干射了！”

“切，”战士不满地抹了抹嘴，“他不过是借我的东风。小人得志，阴险狡诈之辈！”

机工排在白魔的后面，作为学者之外唯一的女性，正哼着小曲拿扳手调节她的自走人偶。她调侃道：“你们俩就别争了，那点数据差距有意思吗，反正都打不过我。”她正在给新安的机械阴茎做最后的调试。那个大家伙长相魁梧得仿佛属于库尔扎斯的巨人，半球和长棘式的突起在齿轮的驱动下此起彼伏，按下按钮还有震动、放电和顶端的突进，因为蒸汽动力驱动，表面就像真家伙一样温暖。白魔发泄完把位置让给机工的时候，学者甚至好心给黑魔挂上了以太契约。她的决策绝对明智。机工的开关刚一按下，黑魔全身上下都抖成了筛子，阴茎连续射精又瘫软了三次，最后只能颤巍巍地半勃着突出水来，整个人陷在无射精的高潮里，一遍又一遍，像小船在滔天的巨浪里起伏，被抛起又落下，除了快感完全失去同世界的链接。

召唤被迫退了出来，他可不想被黑魔咬掉命根。周围众人也叹为观止，还在不应期的战士跳着脚在大喊作弊，暗骑已经坐在地上对着黑魔的屁股打起了飞机。机工绕到召唤所在的墙的另一边，拿着设计图狂草，记录黑魔的反应。

召唤佯怒地“啧”了一声，对机工道：“你拿我的人做产品实验，到时候量贩赚了钱是不是得给我分成？”机工士头也不抬：“分成别想了，原型机送你一台。”

召唤本来想说“谁要你的原型机！”，但他看黑魔陶醉的样子，显然是真的很喜欢，只得撇了撇嘴说：“定制外观功能，永久保修，做好了马上给我寄过来。”

自从上次三人行，黑魔就打开了新世界的大门，经常由召唤带着去找各种人做爱。有时候是和召唤熟识的炮友，也有时候是在城市里最脏最乱的角落，召唤伪装成挣烂钱的商人，黑魔扮作他的奴隶，一百个金币一次地任由底层的劳动者或地痞流氓泄欲。但召唤最喜欢的还是带他来固定队。可能是黑魔摘下帽子、脱光衣服之后，和平时的反差太大，这些出生入死的队友竟然没有一个猜出黑魔的身份，就把他当作召唤从哪里找来的小宠物。这些人都是战斗或魔法领域的翘楚，体力好，乐于钻研，做爱技术和他们的专业技术一样过硬，更是把共同讨伐强敌的默契也带到了床上来。召唤睡到黑魔之前就经常和他们做爱，现在带着黑魔一起来，他时常怀疑黑魔饥渴的屁眼早就觊觎这帮队友了，他比自己还喜欢。

然而，召唤心里其实还有点顾虑。尽管他没有故意为难过黑魔，两个人也每次都能爽到，但他偶尔还是会想，自己是不是太欺负黑魔了。黑魔之前只是太缺乏和别人的接触，如果第一个闯进黑魔自我防御结界的，不是召唤，而是什么温柔的人，也许他就不会变成现在这样，也许还会有甜甜的恋爱。黑魔会不会更喜欢那样？他满足于现在和召唤的关系，会不会是因为不知道存在其他的可能？

这本来只是个一闪而过的想法。但黑魔随着和召唤接触愈多，信任愈深，越来越关心召唤。最初是给他寄食物和爆发药，后来发展到市面上一出现什么新的时装设计，冒险者之间一流行起什么坐骑宠物，召唤第二天就能在自己的邮箱里收到。要知道那些道具不是费肝就是费钱，就算召唤知道黑魔是个精通生产和采集的大佬，富裕到在利姆萨罗敏萨坐拥一座L房，依然想不到他怎么能那么快得到那些东西。

召唤被自己仅存的一点良知折磨得坐立难安。某天固定队解散后，他和暗骑两个人并排坐在台阶上。暗骑在嚼烟草叶子，召唤在叹气。

暗骑被他叹得心烦，问他：“你怎么了？”

“唉，就是我的那个……”召唤犹豫了一下，“小宠物。”

“闹矛盾了？不让你上床了？”

召唤把头埋到膝盖上，闷闷地说：“正相反。他天天给我喂食物，送爆发药，还给我做富婆衣。”

“靠！”敖龙族的暗骑气得想拿尾巴抽他，“秀恩爱秀到老子头上来了！你他妈身在福中不知福啊！你不要给我！”

“哎不是，”召唤辩驳了一句，又赶紧补充，“不给你，是我的。我就是觉得有点亏欠他了。我俩怎么说炮友一场，也是平等关系，硬说还是我在欺负他，他怎么就对我这么好？”

暗骑人粗心不粗，他看着召唤垂头丧气，哪还能看不出召唤已经动了别的心思。但暗骑也帮不上什么忙，他拍拍召唤的肩膀，安慰道：“你还是尽量和他多沟通，自己钻死胡同也没用。有些人性格就是比较扭曲，你不能用你自己的爱憎去揣度他们。比如咱们队的黑魔，就是童年阴影情感障碍。他喜欢什么，你说咱俩谁能猜到？”

暗骑知道黑魔的事！

召唤的眼睛一下子亮了。

7

黑魔是伊修加德人，自小在乌尔达哈的咒术师行会研修魔法，学古论今，天资卓人。成年后独自游历，学会了采矿、砍树、制革、裁衣等生存技巧，成为小有名气的委托工匠的同时，也磨练了心性。为了探索更大的世界加入到冒险者行会，本是从零零散散的任务做起，但很快因为实力过于突出被引荐到了适合他的位置上，也就是召唤的队伍。

这是冒险者间普遍流传的黑魔的身世，也是召唤之前知道的版本。

可暗骑把他引到了乌尔达哈的孤儿所。

召唤和所长聊过以后，又花三天的时间，分别走访了恒辉队司令部、密尔瓦内斯礼拜堂、和咒术师行会，终于拼出了故事的全貌。

原来，黑魔不到十五岁就被邪教组织掳走，为了某种仪式，和一群小孩一起被迫学习黑魔法。他因为长得干净好看，经常被组织头目侵犯。精灵作为长寿种族，本来就发育得比一般种族晚。十几岁的精灵还完全是小孩子心智，非常容易揉捏，饿几顿饭，挨几顿毒打、再给几颗糖果，很快就从挣扎逃跑、到屈从、再到心如死灰。但命运常开玩笑。那些和黑魔一起被抓走的孩子，一个接一个的因为恐惧或过度执着，被强大的力量吞噬了。只有黑魔因为受过太多伤害心已经死了，心无杂念，反而活了下来。

后来恒辉队掀翻了邪教组织救出幸存的孩子，黑魔因为过人的魔法能力被阿达内斯圣柜堂收养。咒术师行会的人待他很好，但他只身一人在这个陌生的国度、周围全是陌生的种族，终于还是没能找到归属感，心病也一直没治好。

尽管无法融入社会，黑魔还是努力想要像普通人一样生活，做普通人会做的事情，也许这样努力了，哪一天就能从阴影里走出来。于是他尝试了很多工作，学会了很多职业，并且成为一名冒险者，继续追求他最熟悉的黑魔法。如今的黑魔虽然还是不擅长社交，不敢也不会和人有什么过密的接触，但他至少已经能够平静地走进人群中央，不再害怕流汗，可以装做一个不怎么爱说话的正常人了。黑魔对此非常满意。

他只剩下一个烦恼，就是他的身体。就算邪教组织里见过的那些脸、经历过的那些事能够渐渐遗忘，那种绝望的感觉，残留的旧伤，还有他被调教过的身体、灌下过的猛药，都不会随之消失。黑魔的身体已经非常淫荡，他激烈地想要做爱，想要被狠狠地侵犯，又不敢和人过多接触，只好一个人忍到了现在。

直到他遇见了召唤。

8

召唤有点心疼。他死缠烂打地追着黑魔问了好几天，最终在某一天固定队散队后，当着全队的面把巴哈姆特召唤出来，掐着巴哈姆特的脖子以死相逼，才让黑魔眼角抽搐地答应了给他答复。

“你问我有什么特别强烈的愿望……”黑魔坐在召唤院子里的秋千椅上，无奈道，“我没想过这种事。”

召唤努力地引导他：“什么都可以！有什么你想做，但一个人做不了的事情，我都可以帮你！”

黑魔沉思了一会儿，问：“真的什么都可以？”

他看着猛点头的召唤沉默了一会儿，终于说：“如果你真的想帮我，你可以把下个休息日空出来，做好战斗的准备。你知道我每个月都会失联几天。我其实是去处理一些工作，黑魔法师的工作。”

他的语气十分平静，仿佛是描述一个普通的讨伐任务。但召唤早就会学会观察黑魔每一丝细微变化。他看见黑魔的手指尖动了动，并且遮掩地前倾身体，挡住了他的大腿。

黑魔垂头看着地面，用冷淡而不带感情的描述，补全了召唤从乌尔达哈听来的故事。

被救离邪教组织一个月后，黑魔只身一人回到了曾经关押他的地方。一方面是为了把那个他既没法爱，也没法恨，捏塑了他灵魂的地方，用大火付之一炬；一方面则是为了回收那些躲过恒辉队搜查的法术孤本。黑魔接手了组织的一个工作——处理虚无界的裂隙，讨伐入侵的妖异。这可能是那个邪教组织对世界做的唯一一件好事。但黑魔把它继承下来，既不是出于什么善心，也不是因为“最后一个黑魔法师”的责任感。他十年如一日地独自承担下这份工作，是因为他喜欢那些时空裂隙里的妖异。它们张扬、诡魅，是纯粹的以太和魔力，不同于艾欧泽亚大陆上任何一种有智慧或无智慧的生物。每当黑魔和他们战斗，他甚至会产生自己是其中一份子的错觉，能够沉浸在纯粹的魔力波动里，忘记这世上他难以理解、心怀恐惧的一切。同源的魔力相互共鸣，沸腾黑魔的血液，变成难以比拟的惬意、兴奋、和性欲的冲动。简单说，黑魔想和那些妖异做爱，但他担心自己承受不住，被拉进虚无界的大门。他确实不觉得那会比原初世界更陌生更可怕，但他还保留着自己决定自己命运的尊严。就算要去别的世界闯荡，他也不愿意用这种方式出发。

于是，召唤作为打手和保险绳，陪黑魔去了萨那兰。虚无界大门打开的时间、地点都不固定，需要黑魔用那些古籍里记录的方法测算，这次便开在了萨那兰沙漠当中一个寸草不生的砂岩山。黑魔看着和平时没什么两样。他穿了平时私下常穿的轻便法袍，给召唤简单叮嘱了几句就一个人去了山顶。

可能是萨那兰的太阳太热了。召唤不知怎得，仅仅是看着黑魔胸襟上摇曳的彩色晶坠，就有些口干舌燥。他想起自己好几次在半公共场合扒下黑魔的裤子，直接干进去时，那些晶坠晃动中折射出的幻光。召唤心里像有团火，被烧得毛毛躁躁，说不清是什么东西……

不过时空裂隙如约而至，抢占了召唤乱想的空间。虚无界之门开在山顶，山脚下这些裂隙都只是附带品，里面的妖异不强，只是以数量取胜。比妖异更难解决的是时空裂隙本身，它们只有在一定时间内接受了狂风骤雨的攻击才会关闭，不然就接二连三地吐出低级妖异。纵使召唤也已经站在了艾欧泽亚大陆施法者的顶峰，也花了不少时间才把所有的裂隙肃清。

他收起武器，撩开被烈日汗湿的头发，脚步急促地往山顶上走。召唤心里的火烧得愈发急了，几乎能听见火花蹦出行军鼓般的声音。他没头没尾地想，打了这么久，按黑魔身体骚浪的程度，恐怕都已经高潮过两三次了。

不过，山顶的艳色场面远超出召唤的想象。

虚空界大门已经被黑魔关闭，没有留下一点痕迹，只有遍地的断肢残骸和颜色奇异的妖血反映出这里发生过的激战。尸山和血河的中央，一只足有两层楼高的巨大妖异，正用四只粗壮手臂中的两只，攥着黑魔的肩膀，把他钉在自己身下的巨物上毫无节制地蹂躏。那个妖异巨怪的皮肤是茄紫色，带着一圈圈血红的暗纹，每只手臂都粗得像石柱。他可能是阴茎的交媾部位尺寸大的离谱，大象般的糙皮上全是丑陋的肉瘤，连根没入黑魔的后穴，每次抽插都带着血液。但妖异终究是纯粹的以太，黑魔又是身体和以太协调极佳的施法者，可能是某种魔法的相互作用，让那个凶器般的性器没有突破黑魔的肠壁造成开肠破肚的效果，而是在痛苦之外带来无法遮掩的欢愉。

黑魔身上漆黑严实的法袍被撕得破破烂烂，露出一缕一缕惨白的肌肤，他偏着头激烈地抽气，口水从大张的口唇间流下来，两眼几乎翻白。他的性器已经疲软得没法再给出反应，曾经是法袍前摆的地方只余下一块破布，沾满了白色和黄色的液体，一看就是射精和失禁过无数次，污秽得入目不堪。可即使恍惚得快要失去意识，黑魔的周身还是环绕着三层飞旋的冰晶。这不是某种无意义的执着，而是他保命的手段。

纯魔力构成的妖异和几乎把肉体改造成魔泉的黑魔法师之间的战斗，本来就是一场魔力的拉锯。妖异不具备生育的功能，它看似交媾的行为实则是在汲取黑魔法师的魔力，唯一目的是把黑魔吃干抹净。可黑魔本身也在环境的以太中源源不绝地补充魔力。一般的施法者和治疗者都有这个能力，但面对妖异绝对杯水车薪，可灵极冰状态下的黑魔提纯魔力的效率竟然可以抗衡妖异消耗的速度。

妖异两只手抓着黑魔的身体，把他当作器具一般往自己的肉柱上套弄，另外两只手竟然开始蠕动，最后变成一簇漫天乱舞的深粉色触须。那些触须有的伸进黑魔的嘴里，勾出他唾液津津的舌头，在空中推拉把玩；有的缠紧他的上半身，在每一寸皮肤上释放催情的粘液，吐出吸盘吮他的肌肤。黑魔的性器已经无法再勃起，但并不妨碍触须对那里残留的精液中丰富的以太感兴趣，它们把黑魔软趴趴的性器团起来玩弄，用吸盘把它扯来扯去，引出黑魔嘶哑得听不出人声的悲鸣。他挣扎着默诵了一个灵极魂的咒语，以延续他的魔力恢复。这个法术好在不用出声咏唱，能让他始终维持着和环境中以太的亲和性，但也不好在它需要延续天语，使得黑魔对周围的一切魔法因子极度敏感。包括空气里的冰火雷元素，也包括全身上下无休止的侵犯。

召唤看着眼前淫靡的景象，下半身不听使唤地高高耸立起来，脑子里第一次连下三流的想象都没了位置。眼前的一切超过他所有的想象。那种力量的张力，以及荒诞诡谲的美感，仿佛把召唤的目光黏在了黑魔的身上，分毫都撕扯不下来。心里敲打了一路的说不清道不明的感情破茧而出。召唤急切地扒掉了自己的裤子，坐在地上，冲着满身泥土、精斑、血迹、尿渍的黑魔自慰起来。

他终于意识到自己有多喜欢黑魔。别问他是喜欢灵还是肉，这两者对召唤根本分不开。这一路以来，如火般焚烧他的是一种扭曲变态、本不该存在的占有欲。而看着眼前的场景，看着黑魔被一个妖异巨魔占有，那种占有欲反而得到了极大的满足。召唤满足于黑魔对他的信任和身心交付。黑魔能和社会有更深的接触，和不同的人做爱填饱淫欲，甚至现在，能满足他内心深处最黑暗、最难以启齿的愿望，全都是归功于召唤。

巨魔本就巨大的阴茎突然再次膨大，一团一团地鼓起，像是往黑魔身体里输送什么球体。它射精了。黑魔全身僵住，满是泪痕的脸转向召唤，也不是痛苦还是快感的过载让他本来清俊的面容变得极度扭曲。但黑魔已然完全没有体力挣扎。巨魔射出的精液和精球很快塞满了他的身体，排挤出仍在高潮的性器，依然喷涌的精液正好糊在黑魔脸上，沾满他的五官和头发。

召唤卡准时机，一连串攻击把妖异炸碎。他回过头去，看见黑魔脱力地趴在地上，肌肉全在过劳地颤抖，已经连手指都移动不了一厘米。几个紫色带有金色光泽的精球滑在地上，足有渡渡鸟蛋大小，剩下的还卡在肠道深处，但黑魔显然不可能靠自己把它们排出来了。

召唤也不顾地上的尘沙和血肉弄脏衣服，径直坐下把黑魔揽进了怀里。他给黑魔喂了点水和圣灵药，帮忙按了按他的肚子。半硬的精球挤压到前列腺，引得黑魔难受地拼命摇晃身子。他靠着召唤的肩膀含混道：“别……又要去了……受不住了……”

召唤一下一下抚摸着他的背等他适应，他知道黑魔没事。黑魔法对施法者的精神要求极高，黑魔既然刚才还能施法，就没有真的失去控制。但他还是谨慎地确认了一下：“我没来晚吧？这样你满足愿望了吗？”

黑魔像晒太阳的猫似的眯缝着眼睛，倚着召唤的颈窝：“嗯……正合我所意……比我想得还好……”他蹭了一会儿，逐渐理智回笼，忽然一只手捂住自己的脸，别过了头去。

召唤瞬间紧张：“你哪里不舒服？”

黑魔把头埋进了膝盖里，因为牵扯到被喂得满当当的小腹还泄出一声诱人的“啊嗯”。但两人都没空管这个。黑魔闷着声音说：“我明明要努力融入大家的……我这么变态，还被你看光了……”

“你变态难道我就不变态吗！”召唤急忙把黑魔的头抬起来。他两手捧着黑魔的头，本来准备了好多好言相劝，但看着那个还沾满精液，黏黏糊糊的脸，突然大脑一片空白，失去了声音。

他不知怎么的鬼迷心窍，伸出舌头，凑在黑魔眼睛上舔了一大口。

黑魔屏住了呼吸。那一瞬间，他感觉沦陷进了某种未知的深潭，四面八方的潭水压裂了心脏周围尘封了十几年的石壁。

召唤舔干净黑魔脸上的精液，又和他亲吻了一会儿。纯粹的亲吻在此刻显得匪夷所思的纯情。吻毕，他凝视着黑魔的眼睛，把两根手指探进他的穴口，说：“我帮你把东西弄出来。”

他刚抠挖了一下，黑魔不舒服地拿法杖敲了他一下：“别动，难受。”

召唤几乎撒娇地乱戳他的内壁：“可是我想进去……”

黑魔冷着脸看着他，眼光里像有刀子。不是他平时在固定队用来躲人的冷漠假面，也不是他刚开始在召唤面前的害羞不自在，就是他剥下伪装也放下恐惧以后，本来的状态。原来黑魔是这样的人啊……召唤想着。好像也不是不可以。

黑魔不知道召唤的脑子已经跑到下一次、下下次做爱，飘到了“让黑魔拿鞭子蜡烛抽我好像也不是不行“，他把召唤的手拽出来，不顾地上有碎石的风险直接往后一躺，自己撑开红肿淌着精液的后穴说：”直接进来。”

萨那兰的阳光把他们照成金色。他们在遍地妖异的尸体中间做爱。

9

黑魔正式搬进了召唤的家里。为了方便两人继续以主从的身份出去找乐子，他们暂时还没有公开关系。但整个固定队都渐渐察觉到，黑魔比之前多了一点人味了。

黑魔依然努力融入社会。喜欢上召唤以后，他开始饶有兴趣地研究起普通人怎么谈恋爱。

某天，武僧张牙舞爪地拉着召唤八卦：“你知道吗！黑魔竟然来问我怎么向有好感的人示爱了！黑魔，是那个黑魔诶！”

召唤勉强保持着冷静的微笑，问：“是吗？那你怎么跟他说的啊？”

“嘿，我坑谁也不能坑黑魔啊！他开窍太不容易了。我就说的最普通的，送花啊，送礼物啊，约会什么的！”

约会对召唤和黑魔可不是新鲜事了，虽然他俩的约会在一般人眼里叫做约炮、约架、以及学术调查，但毕竟也把艾欧泽亚大陆能走到的地方都快走遍了。送礼物更不用说，黑魔都快把召唤包养了，召唤的装备、食物、爆发药全挂着黑魔的名字，他们还没有搬进黑魔的L型洋房的唯一原因，是那个地方被黑魔当成工房兼仓库太久，乱得实在收拾不出来了。

那黑魔采纳了哪个建议就不难猜了。

召唤回到家里，不出意料看见黑魔捧着一束饱满油亮、垂蔓招展的魔界花幼苗，微笑着看着他。


End file.
